Damian Darik
Damien Darhk is a major character from Season 4 of Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow as one of the main villains. Darhk was once in charge of H.I.V.E and was once a member of the Nazis and the League of Assassins. Like Ra's Al Ghul he has lived for a very long time and also has dark magic powers too when he has his totem. Damien's plan revolves purging the world to create his own ideal world. TGTTA 2 Darhk appears as a member of Eobard, Joker and Deathstroke's Syndicate of Past, Future and Present Villains. Working alongside them for the team's ultimate goals and to mess with time. He joins Deathstroke's team as opposed to Joker as he's a new face Darik is to be one of Deathstroke's enforcers that goes have Bender's team though he doesn't seem to share most of Deathstroke and his team's ideas only listening to what he considers interesting. He joins Guzma and some of his followers in attacking Django, King Julian and Jake and manages to be the only one not defeated as he just force chokes the three and nearly kills them before Steven and Connie save them. He and the crew retreat though he questions Both Deathstroke and Guzma's choice to not kill off the heroes since the two need them alive for their plan. He ambushes Slade's team and captures Ventress imprisons her with Slade and then solely guards Multiversal Hell where He locked up Crowley and tussles with the three of them before they escape. Darhk joins Deathstroke in infiltrating Slade's Ship and tries to attack them with HIM deciding to hold him off. Unlike the other villains, Damian and Jafar decide to help Chrysalis in their invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysalis move power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention. Damian stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion. Darhk with the rest of Deathstroke's allies go to Mewni under his order. Guzma and Tiger Claw join Deathstroke as the three decide to go to Mewni on their own terms. Star's family sees them and explain to the five about what the heroes found in the last chapter. Deathstroke also managed to sneak in too and knocked out the guards with Tiger Claw and Guzma's help. As everyone learns about it, Connie hears and a sound and goes to investgate and that's when Darhk shows up right there and gloats how he found her. Connie Calls the others before she is choked The rest of the team arrive and also the guards of Mewni show up, which Darhk chuckles at while choking them. Darhk then summons Reverb, Slappy, Theo Noble, Yellowjacket, Lyric, Lady Gobbler, Jasper all show up. Steven takes on Slappy, Star fights Darhk, Marco fights Theo Noble while Antauri takes on Lady Goblbler and Lyric with The Gems taking on Jasper. After some long fights everyone has been defeated apart from Darhk who is in communication with Reverb who is helping Deathstroke. Darhk, Reverb and Tiger Claw come in the room and present the magic wand to Deathstroke which Guzma wonders how they got it. Deathstroke mentions that he may have not succeeded in getting Star's Mom Wand, he managed to get one of Star's ancestors magic wand to use. Darhk continues working with Deahtstroke and Thawne getting the spear of destiny to run their world where he runs Star City as mayor, He keeps many of the heroes costumes and masks in his closet about who he killed. Darhk betrays Thawne alongside many of Deathstroke's followers when Thawne bosses him around too many times. Darhk makes a truce with Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Lincoln, Marcus and Twilight Sparkle to stop him as well as Slade, Anti Cosmo, Naesala, Shadow, Harry Wells and Barry Allen to fight Eobard. Chronciles of Great New Empire He is "Ultimate Immortal" in "Ultimate despair" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magic Users Category:Terrorists Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Hell Councils Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Breakout Villains Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neal McDonough